Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy projectile launcher or dart launching mechanism and a magazine for holding the darts or projectiles to be launched therefrom. In particular, the present invention relates to a magazine having various features.
Darts or toy projectiles have been used in toy blasters or other toys to provide an enhanced play factor to the toy blasters or toys. Some toy blasters are configured to launch multiple darts or projectiles sequentially.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy projectile launcher that has a safety mechanism and improvements to the operation thereof. There is a need for a magazine for a projectile launcher that can contain multiple darts or toy projectiles.